<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>put your trust in me by moomin_boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715825">put your trust in me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomin_boy/pseuds/moomin_boy'>moomin_boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>moomin's mcyt brainrot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But he's trying, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomin_boy/pseuds/moomin_boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since escaping Dream, Tommy has been getting by with his not-quite-friendship with Technoblade, and it's been fine. But as time passes, the memories he's forced down start to resurface, and he isn't sure how long he'll be able to keep what happened to him hidden from the man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>AKA, a super outdated fic of when Tommy was staying with Techno because I was too busy with school to write it at the time (except if Tommy had vivid flashbacks, Techno and Phil found out what happened and Techno won't stand for him being treated that way). A mixture of my own writing with a few direct stream quotations, as seems to be becoming my writing style.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>moomin's mcyt brainrot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. you said remembering would feel too much like moving back home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic contains panic-attack-esque flashbacks so read with caution! Hope you enjoy :)</p>
<p>The title of this chapter comes from the song by flatsound</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay, so here’s the plan.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes flicked up from the chest he was rummaging through, paying attention to the man who spoke to him. The half-piglin stood at the opposite end of the room, crouched over a brewing stand as he cautiously transferred bits of fermented spider eye into the glass bottles resting on the brewing stand. Tommy took a deep breath, still not entirely convinced that he was ready to attempt returning to L’Manberg, no matter how brief they intended the trip to be. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hit me with it, big man!” he responded loudly, hoping his boisterous volume would cover for the insecurity. Luckily, Technoblade seemed far too absorbed in his own task to have noticed anything. Straightening his back, the elder began pushing corks into the bottles he’d created as he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got four invis potions here, each of them lasts 8 minutes so we should have more than enough time to get in and out without being spotted. It’s important that we stay quiet, okay? I know you have some incessant need to be loud and irritate everyone all the time, but unless you want to die I suggest you try and keep it to yourself,” Techno grunted out monotonously as he shoved the potions into his bag. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy flinched at the cold words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying. Perhaps that’s why nobody came. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He kept his thoughts to himself as he replied. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can be quiet! I’ll be like a spy. They won’t know what hit ‘em,” he grinned, stuffing more golden apples from the chest into his own bag and securing his armour. Techno grunted in acknowledgement, body tense as he shouldered his bag and made his way out of the house. He was confident in his own ability to get in and out quickly and undetected, he’d done it before. But he was worried this time. As much as he did trust that Tommy was more than able to handle most situations (though he’d never admit that), he was worried about voluntarily leading him to such a dangerous location. He knew first-hand how violent those people could be, and he didn’t want anything to happen to the kid. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Just stick by me and you’ll be fine,” he said, turning to check on the boy as they headed out into the snow. “And please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>close the door behind you this time. I don’t need you getting more of my villagers killed.” Tommy chuckled and pulled the door securely behind him before bounding out into the snow after the other. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two traipsed through the snowy fields in a comfortable silence. Techno wasn’t one to start a conversation that didn’t feel necessary, and the silence provided a respite from the seemingly endless social interactions he’d been dealing with recently. Tommy wouldn’t usually consider himself someone to allow the quiet to remain but recently - well, recently he just hadn’t seemed so capable of holding up the high energy and enthusiasm that used to come so naturally. He just felt tired. It was nice to be able to let down the act for a while. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while of walking they came to the nether portal. Techno started towards the dark structure, placing a boot on its perimeter before pausing and turning back to Tommy. His ruby eyes shone as a slight gentle smile tugged at his lips, a soft purple glow framing his figure. “Ready to cause some chaos?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy grinned, stepping forwards to join the other at the portal. His smile faltered slightly as the amorphous purple vortex filled his vision and he furrowed his brows. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh… you alright there Tommy?” The boy looked down, frowning slightly before looking back to Techno.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure that I-”, he hesitated for a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek anxiously. “I mean, I don’t think that I’m- y’know- allowed in the nether anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man raised a brow, looking curiously and slightly bemused to the blond boy. “Not allowed in the nether? Why, what did you do this time?” Tommy faltered for a moment, shifting his weight between his feet. He didn’t want Techno to be mad at him, and he was certain that disrupting his plans like this wouldn’t go down well. However, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t want to make Dream mad. More mad than he already was. He was fairly sure that going against his friend’s direct orders to stay out of the nether would constitute him getting annoyed. And Tommy really didn’t want to hear Dream shout at him again, let alone anything else the man might do. He wasn’t sure he could take that again. He didn’t want his friend to be mad. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Dream told me I’m banned. I’m not allowed to go in the nether anymore-”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, you’re not allowed in L’Manberg anymore either,” Techno cut in, and Tommy winced. He sounded mad. Was he mad? “But what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him, right?” The man finished, grinning widely at the other. He took a step forward, engulfing his body in the purple haze, and reached out a hand. “So, what d’ya say? You coming?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy glanced wide-eyed between the hand outstretched before him and the man smiling in a way he hadn’t seen directed towards him in a long while. He contemplated for a brief second before reaching out and clasping at the hand, an old yet familiar smirk settling on his face. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do this.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweat trickled it’s way from Tommy’s neck down the pathway of his spine as they strode across one of the many cobblestone bridges built throughout the fiery realm. He puffed out his cheeks, wiping his hands across his forehead once again to adjust the hair stuck there. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, I don’t know why I agreed to coming back through here in the first place, this fucking sucks,” Tommy groaned as he felt the fabric of his shirt meld its way onto his back once again. Techno snorted out a laugh from ahead of him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad kid, quit complaining,” he grunted out without so much as sparing a glance to the other. Tommy groaned once again, and the older rolled his eyes, though a slight smirk graced his lips. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe it's not that bad for you! You’re like fuckin’, biologically adapted to it and shit!” Techno shook his head with a grin, heavy braid settling against his back once again as he continued ploughing onwards. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, we aren’t far now anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a few more unbearably humid minutes of walking, the two finally made it to the portal they had been searching for. Techno stood to the side, hands pointed in a ‘you first’ gesture as an excitement settled across Tommy’s face. He knew this wasn’t exactly him going home to stay, but he’d missed the place. He’s missed his friends. A childish excitement overwhelmed him as they stepped up and his head swam in the seas of purple, a cool comfort coating his body.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going home. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy tried to contain the pure joy that pulsed through his veins at being back through the other side of the portal. This was where he belonged, where he wanted to be</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was indescribable how incredible it felt to be in L’Manberg once again. After what had felt like months of isolation and struggle to get through the individual passing hours, let alone each whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>day</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a sense of ease finally settled in his mind as he let the aching tension in his shoulders dissipate. That was all he physically allowed himself to show though, of course. His current not-quite-friendship with Technoblade was still very much new, and he didn't want to give the impression that the man wasn't enough, or that he wasn't grateful. He was providing him with somewhere to stay, after all. And so he swallowed his unbridled joy, settling for a small quirk of the lips as they began heading in. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno set off slightly ahead of the younger boy, ears twitching as they proceeded towards central L’Manberg. He shot his arm out behind him, freezing Tommy in his place as he kept his dark eyes trained forward. His jaw clenched slightly before he hastily ushered the other behind a building and crouched low to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, drink this,” Techno bit out sharply, voice strained and terse. “Fundy’s just up ahead, we’re gonna have to sneak past him.” The man hurriedly threw back his own potion, stuffing the bottle away before deft fingers began to unclasp his armour and store it away. Heart rate increasing, Tommy copied the older’s actions, tipping back the potion before hesitantly resting his hands against the straps of his armour. He chewed on his lower lip, chuckling nervously. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely it wouldn’t be safe to head in there without any defence, right?” Tommy questioned anxiously, risking a quick glance up to the other. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How exactly do you think invisibility potions work?” Techno deadpanned, looking down at the boy with a raised brow. His head jolted to the side as Tommy continued to fidget, his lip twitching as the faint sounds of the distance began increasing in volume. A mild panic curled its way into his gut and he looked back, eyes darkening. Over his dead body would he allow a member of their government take the boy - he was far too familiar with how they treated those they viewed as no longer of use to them, and it seemed that Tommy was within that category now. Lips twisting slightly at the thought he spoke once again, voice low with a harshness masking his concern. “Tommy, give me your armour</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s wide eyes glazed over. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy? Give me all your things,” a deceptively gentle voice rang out. The smell of fresh mud flooded over his senses as the cold, biting rain seeped into his bones. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He furrowed his brows, tilting his head to look at the masked man stood in front of him. A discomfort settled in his stomach, a combination of the heavy mud clinging to his feet, the hair plastered to his forehead and the disquieting feeling of being watched closely from behind the white porcelain. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” he winced at his quiet, forlorn tone. Now was not a time to be showing weakness, no matter how much his chest ached and he longed to be back home. “No! They’re mine. I’m not gonna give you all my things.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was greeted by the empty gaze of two black dots. After a moment of silence he shrugged, dismissively saying “drop ‘em down.” Tommy’s eyes flitted to the makeshift hole in the dirt at the man’s feet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or what?” he challenged, clasping at scraps of his resistant nature. They were slipping from his hands. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream paused for a moment, seemingly assessing the boy in front of him, before stepping close. Tommy flinched at the sudden crowding of his body, becoming concerningly aware that he had no way out of this. “Or I will kill you,” he said simply, voice dripping in malice. Tommy’s heart dropped.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like, fully kill me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream smirked behind the mask, fingers twitching to grasp at the axe across his back. “Yeah.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy closed his eyes and drew in a shuddering breath. Straightening out his shoulders and opening them again, he looked at the other with a sense of defiance. “Well,” he exhaled smoothly, “I don’t care.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The defiance was quickly lost as a firm blow landed in his gut. He wheezed as the air was forced from his lungs by the man’s fist, tears pricking at his eyes from the unexpected force. He knew Dream was a dick, but he wasn’t expecting him to do </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> He gasped in a breath like a man drowning as the fist was pulled back again, and quickly resigned. “Ok, no- I still-” he cut himself off, clutching at his stomach as his eyes clenched shut. Dream simply stood and watched as he regained his composure, before gesturing to the hole once again. With a soft exhale that had resounding tones of defeat, he stepped towards the hole and let his items fall. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy? Tommy!” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy slowly came to, heaving shaking breaths into his constricted lungs. He looked around rapidly, trying to gain some understanding of his whereabouts but the blurriness of his eyes wouldn’t fade. Violently rubbing at them with his fists, his hazy vision cleared (and he chose to dismiss the wetness that came away with his hands). A quick glance around clarified to him that he was in L’Manberg, curled down low behind a wall with Technoblade looming over him, the larger man’s back shielding him from outside view. A surprisingly gentle hand rested on his shoulder, grounding him slightly, and his wide eyes met a red pair of panicked ones. It wasn’t an expression he was used to seeing on the generally stoic pink-haired man. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An awkward quiet settled as he took a few more shaky breaths. “I’m fine, dude,” he snapped despite the fact the other had said nothing to prompt this. Furrowed brows and a disbelieving look. With a sigh, Techno pulled away and apathy chased away the lingering remnants of concern from his features. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so, kid,” he grunted, placing the potion next to Tommy once more. “You can stay here if you want, Fundy’s passed now and you can stay hidden with the invis potion. I can just go in and-”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I’m coming,” Tommy interrupted, a firm resolve apparent in his voice. The man exhaled through his nose before nodding sharply, drinking another potion since the last had worn off during the time of the younger’s attack. A silent mutual agreement to ignore what had happened seemed to be reached, and they made their way into the city. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will die with the headcanon that Techno has long as fuck hair and red eyes.</p>
<p>I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's ready!! Kudos and comments genuinely really help authors stay motivated so if you have any thoughts please let me know them! :)</p>
<p>-moomin :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. those luminous noises are god</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>second chapter pog! thank u guys for the nice comments on the first one :') title for this chapter comes from the song by pretend. hoping to have the next update out on Friday!</p><p>tw for this chapter: Tommy has a flashback to the lava scene from exile, so warning for suicidal thoughts/ideation. Be careful and look after urselves!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luckily the two managed to continue into the main body of the nation without a hitch. Tommy unquestioningly followed the man into a large bee farm that he didn’t have much recollection of from when he was a part of the nation. He wasn’t sure that the trouble they'd gone through was worthy of a quick visit to an apiary, but he trusted that the man had reasoning. He quietly padded down the wooden stairs to the bottom floor, fidgeting awkwardly as the other began revealing a secret area he seemed to have walled off to the side. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, through here,” Techno mumbled, climbing through the gap in the wood. Tommy followed silently. It seemed much harder to speak in the aftermath of the earlier events. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside of the hovel was a large black room. His eyes flitted to the centre, where a large group of dogs lay. Tommy furrowed his brows, glancing over the wolves before looking back to the pink-haired man. The man was sifting through a chest in the corner, pulling out a bag that appeared to be full of scraps of meat. A foreign, soft look came over Techno’s face as he made his way to the centre of the room and began feeding the scraps to the dogs, and Tommy’s confusion grew further. He watched the other scratch behind the dog’s ear before moving on to the next.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we broke into L’Manberg and risked our lives so you could pet some dogs?” Tommy asked, cocking his head. Techno’s eyes widened before he dropped the soft expression and straightened his back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t ‘some dogs’, Tommy, they’re my hound army,” he replied, face straight. It seemed that was all it took to shake the nervous energy surrounding the boy, as his face split into a grin and he failed to stifle a loud chuckle.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, of course. These aren’t mere pets, they are the army of the Blade,” Tommy cackled, and the man attempted to look at him sternly however the slight tilt of a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, just help me feed them. They’ll come in handy when we have to fight.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream?” he asked hesitantly, heart picking up pace at the thought of retaliating against the man.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, once I’ve got my weapons back. You said he had one of the disks right? I know I said I’d get it back for you Tommy, but I doubt that he’d just </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand it over </span>
  </em>
  <span>if I asked. We’re gonna need some brute strength here kid.” Tommy nodded, jaw set. Right, the disk. He set about feeding all the dogs and encouraging them to sit once again following the excitement of feeding time. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they finished feeding the dogs Techno led him to a tunnel that had been carved out in the stone below, deciding upon a potentially safer route back to the portal. He didn’t want to risk setting Tommy off like before. As quickly as possible they traversed back to the nether to return to the arctic. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the portal, Tommy found the heat didn’t bother him so much this time. He was too busy thinking about what had happened earlier. His mind was swarming, the same way it always seemed to when he tried to think about what had happened to him over the last few weeks. A silence and a stony face remained whenever the older turned to look at him - the last thing he wanted was for Techno to learn of what had happened, to view him as weak. He was all Tommy had left at this point, he couldn’t handle it if this man he looked up to abandoned him as well. Last time, when his best friend had left him for dead, he barely made it out. He was uncertain that he’d be capable of doing so again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A melancholy that felt all too familiar washed over him as he crossed the blackstone bridge.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shaky breaths left a bitter taste in his mouth as soot and ash coated his tongue and made his saliva feel thick. He blinked slowly, barely flinching in acknowledgement of the hot embers leaving pin pricks of pain where they landed upon his skin. All he could focus on was the red ocean beneath him, warming his skin, providing a terrifying sense of security. He shuffled closer, his toes resting dangerously over the ledge. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t think about what had just happened. It made him sick to his stomach to try and remember the face of his best friend as those words of poison dripped from his lips, to think about how little he truly must have meant to the boy to allow him to do this. To side with an enemy and agree to never see him again, just like that, and for what? </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breath stuttering, he forced the thought from his mind and once more focused on the warming glow across his skin. Everything was gone. There was nothing left for him. There was nothing that he had to stay for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He shuffled his feet impossibly closer to the edge, eyes hypnotised. This was a solution. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was only when a sudden force pulled him back that he broke his eyes from their contented stare. He looked down to see an arm coming from his waist, wrapped around his stomach and pulling him back violently. He allowed his body to be manoeuvred like a rag doll, defeatedly collapsing on the man who held him as tears formed in his eyes. He scrunched them shut and wished them away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream turned him around quickly, firm hands holding him by the shoulders as if he feared that the moment he let go the boy would make a dash over the edge. Maybe he would, Tommy wasn’t entirely sure. He picked up on a slight hint of fear in the man's face, despite how hard he tried to hide it and remain powerful and emotionless. Tommy’s heart stuttered in his chest. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Dream really did care about him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, come on,” the man said in a hushed tone, like he was speaking to a frightened animal. He straightened his back, confidence washing over his features as he removed his hands and Tommy remained still, trusting the other. He tilted his head down, making a piercing eye contact that paralysed the boy in his place. “It’s not your time to die yet, Tommy,” he said, a sickly sweetness in his words and a glint of something Tommy wasn’t quite sure about in his gaze.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shifting his eyes to the ground and exhaling deeply through his nose, Tommy started back across the bridge as Dream gestured for him to do. He muttered quietly under his breath.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s never my time to die.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-----</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy frowned from where he stood once again, a position too familiar to him, looking down and the burning pit below him. He stepped backwards slightly as he became suddenly aware of how close he was to the edge. Turning his head to the side, he saw Technoblade silently observing him, a confused expression on his face and his body tense as if he was ready to rush back to him at any moment. Tommy scratched awkwardly at his neck before continuing back home silently.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are-” Techno stopped and cleared the scratch from his words. “Are you doing ok?” Discomfort radiated from him as he hesitantly followed after the younger. This time, Tommy didn’t bother warranting it with a response. For once, he felt there was nothing he could say. The man’s nostrils flared in frustration before he silently took stride next to the other. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>quick little clarification - the fear in Dream's face in the flashback is not because he cares about Tommy, he is just an unreliable narrator. Dream is scared to lose the thing that is currently giving him power and leverage in the server. Fuck smp!dream all my homies hate smp!dream</p><p>other than that, thank you guys for reading!! :]</p><p>- moomin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. deep down i'm really kirk van houten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i promise you the fluff tag will be relevant at some point,,, now just is not that point</p>
<p>chapter title by crywank</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The return to their base continued in this way, an uncomfortable silence shrouding them as Tommy kept up his walls and frustration simmered in Techno. The boy kept behaving in this strange way that he didn’t understand, and some inherent part of his nature couldn’t help but feel pissed off about it. It was only as they approached the stairs to the house that the silence was finally broken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil’s coming over,” he said stiffly, not looking at the other. “We gotta talk about some stuff, just stay out of the way ok?” Tommy clenched his jaw and nodded as they walked in, quickly going to make his way down the ladder. “Oh, and uh-” the boy paused in his place as Techno spoke. “Thanks for, uh, coming with. To the dogs.” Exhaling slightly, he nodded once more than continued down the ladder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From his position laying on his bed, he could just about make out the faint sound of the door opening and closing, followed by muffled voices. A curiosity filled him, pulling him from his bed and back to the ladder. As quietly as possible, he made his way back to the floor below the two. He remained close to the ladder, hovering cautiously in case he needed to clamber back down quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sound upstairs caused mild fear to pulse in his chest at the idea of being caught eavesdropping on them. He had learnt the hard way that it was extremely easy to anger friends, and that responses could be very much unpredictable. Suddenly needing a sense of comfort, he creeped over to the chests lining the back wall of the room. He already knew Techno kept a stash of golden apples in them, and they had certainly helped protect him against his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> earlier whilst he was on the island. It felt stupid to assume that either of them would try and hurt him, but he was never really sure what to expect from people anymore. He lifted the top of the chest, habitually reaching for the glowing apples. Taking one, the fear he had felt began to cool off. He cradled the apple to his chest, eyes wide as they darted about the room, his appearance akin to that of a starved, wild animal cornered and under threat. Biting into the fruit, he let the lid of the chest drop closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud bang of wood colliding ricocheted within the room. His heart stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After only a moment of being frozen in place, he heard movement upstairs accompanied by disgruntled voices, and within seconds there were two figures shuffling down the ladder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy? You alright mate?” He heard Phil ask, concerned at the sounds before reaching the bottom of the ladder and turning around to the sight of the wild boy, huddled in the corner with Techno’s supplies. A sigh fell from his lips, and Techno soon joined him on the ground. His nostrils flared slightly at the sight of the kid, once again rummaging through his chests and wasting supplies without asking. He couldn’t wrap his head around it - obviously Tommy was aware that these resources have a use, and that it cost Techno to provide them. They were stashed and saved for use when their lives were under threat, and yet there was Tommy treating them like cheap food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again? Are you kiddin’ me?” Phil shot Techno a confused look as the boy shrunk smaller into himself, body pressed up against the chest. The half-piglin grunted out an explanation to the man. “This is like, the fifth time this week I’ve found him down here burning through supplies with no reason,” he said, rubbing at his temples as if to suppress an insidious growing anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil frowned, looking back to Tommy. “Is there a reason you need them? Are you hurt, Tommy?” he asked, his voice gentle and calm, with a tinge of concern. The boy hesitated, then shook his head. He boasted no physical injury, only those left plaguing his mind. Unfortunately, there was nothing any amount of gapples could do about those. Phil’s frown deepened. “So, you eat them just, because?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy winced, nodding once more. He couldn't seem to find it within himself to vocalise a response. He was used to seeing Phil as a safe figure of comfort, and the concept of him being mad was terrifying. It was something he’s never considered happening before, but he was smart enough to know that the man's main alliance would always fall with Techno, and that what he was doing currently was of a detriment to the piglin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil sighed once more, seeming to consider his words carefully as his eyes drifted between the two. “You need to stop behaving like this, mate. You shouldn't just take Techno’s shit without asking. The fact he’s letting you stay here doesn't mean you’re entitled to all his belongings. I'm sure if you had reason and you asked he'd happily give you anything he could provide, but this is just wasteful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daring to lift his eyes up to the two men made his heart drop. Though gentle, Phil’s features were strung in a state of disappointment, and to his side Techno seemed to be only growing more and more frustrated at his silence. The partially eaten apple lay disregarded on the ground, and his fingers itched for it more than they had before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy,” a low voice growled out. A shiver ran its way down his spine. “You gotta stop, kid.” What had once seemed to him to be a term of endearment was now spat out harshly, and it made him cower in on himself further. It sounded like an insult, like something </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>would have said. “You can stay here, fine. But I got my own battles that I’m fighting right now, and you filching my supplies is making it infinitely harder for me, ok? I know you’re used to people doing everything for you, but from now on while you’re here you need to start providing for yourself more. You’re being wasteful. I said this last time, yet here you are again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil’s frown deepened, and he turned to his friend. “Maybe you could hide them? So you can regulate when he needs them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have to hide shit in my own house!” Techno bellowed in a way neither had heard before. Whilst Phil was well aware that he had a lot going on right now and this was likely the result of an amalgamation of stressful factors, Tommy interpreted it as being entirely directed at him. A quiet whimper fell from his lips as he held his head down as close to his chest as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil?” he whispered quietly, desperate for someone to be on his side. He took things from people all the time, yeah it was probably annoying but it wasn’t that big of a deal right? Why was Techno acting like this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Tommy, but he’s right. It’s not your shit to take, you need to be more considerate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was never really one for apologising, usually he would do as he wished and the consequences be damned. Before everything happened, at least. But sat on the cold stone ground with the two towering men only metres away, a grasping fear at his chest drove him to feel that he should. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tech, I- I'm sorry, I know I said I'd stop, I-” he was cut off by the same deep, angry voice as before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I don't want to hear it. You apologised last time, agreed it was wasteful, agreed you'd stop. But now? You've broken my trust for the last time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s flitting gaze fixed in fear upon the man's face. He felt his shoulders begin to shiver, hands quivering delicately against his chest. A tear slipped down his paled cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve broken my trust for the last time!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sharp voice cut through the small stone hole they stood within. Tommy cowered back from the figure. Though he was only a few inches taller than the boy, suddenly he seemed to be a giant, his enraged shouts making him grow as Tommy shrunk back in fear. His eyes were fixed on him; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pry them away. Dream’s mask had been removed, clutched in his hand, and what was behind made the boy’s breath stop. Eyes manically wide, inhuman in appearance due to the pure malice teeming within them. Lips twisted into a snarl, his features becoming akin to a rabid wolf. Tommy's voice stuck in his throat. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You hid chests full of stuff from me,” the man continued, voice raising as he gestured wildly around the cramped room. He wasn't lying - within the stoney bunker lay an unorganised assortment of the most powerful belongings Tommy had been able to acquire, which had remained hidden from the man. How stupid he was, why did he not hide them better? “What were you planning to do?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream-” the younger attempted to cut him off, voice shaking with his hands raised in front of him as if to calm the other. It didn't work. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Run away? Attack me?” He grabbed the smaller by the back of his collar, forcefully dragging him out from the room. Tommy squinted as the bright sunlight burned his eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m really sorry, I-” his words stuck in his throat as the man strode towards him, terror seeping through his veins at the unfiltered rage radiating from the taller. In a low and commanding voice, the man spoke, making Tommy shiver involuntarily. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry will never cut it, Tommy. Listen to me carefully,” he paused as if waiting for a response. The boy nodded, wide-eyed. Satisfied, Dream placed a hand on his back and led him to the entrance of the room once again. Pointing, he said “that little room you had over there? That shows me you haven’t changed one bit. You’re still an idiot.” Tommy flinched at the harsh words, eyes trained on the ground. “We were friends, Tommy,” Dream continued, crouching down and holding the boy by the shoulders. “But now? You’ve pissed me off for the last time.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm sorry for the semi-cliffhanger, didn't want to make the chapter too long :/<br/>I sweAr you'll get some happiness next chapter I'm sorry ;-;</p>
<p>-moomin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. i love you verne troyer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a note, this is all platonic. all hugs and smiles and things are platonic. pls don't be weirdchamp tommy is a kid</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title by jack stauber :)</p><p>I'm so sorry about the length between the last update and this one! I never meant to leave people waiting so long for an update but school started irl again and I have a level exams next week ahhh. thank u for being patient with me :,)</p><p>hope you enjoy the last chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s small body quivered in the corner as he attempted to gulp deep breaths of air down, his head and heart pounding faster as he failed to intake oxygen. A faint part of his brain scolded himself for not being able to zone in, focus on what was happening around him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But that small part was overpowered by the majority, which was entirely dissociated from everything other than the brief flashes of memories that he couldn’t focus on long enough to maintain. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Directly in front of him, Techno was panicking. He was always terrible with dealing with these things, and he supposed living in the isolated ways he chose may have been beneficial to training, but had rendered him weaker than average at emotional support. Phil was always incredibly helpful at supporting him when the voices wouldn’t let up, so he turned to the older man for help. Guilt twisted around both of their chests, but now wasn’t the time for that. They could deal with their own emotions and figure out what was wrong later. Right now Tommy needed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The half-piglin automatically went to rush to the younger but was held back by a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t rush in,” Phil said quietly. “If he's panicking and you make sudden movements and scare him, it'll make it worse. Be slow, and gentle, and remember touching him may not be the best idea right now.” Techno nodded, wide-eyed and unsure for the first time in a long while. Phil hung back, ready to step in if needed but deciding that it was important that Techno resolved whatever was happening between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly making his way to the boy, Techno’s heart dropped as he heard the utterances coming from the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” came the panicked whispers, repeated over and over. Just as the man went to respond, to tell him he was being too harsh, that he had nothing to apologise for, he heard something else. “I didn't mean to Dream, please, please stop I'm sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was these words that made Technoblade freeze. What had Dream done to the boy to leave him in this state? His brain went into overload as he began analysing all of the strange occurrences he'd seen in Tommy since the boy mysteriously appeared at his house. Techno’s lip curled. That green bastard had fucked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tech, let's sort Tommy out now, we’ll think about what he’s saying after ok?” Phil’s voice, somehow remaining strong in the anxious atmosphere, set the other firmly on the task at hand. Clenching his jaw, he strode to the young blonde and crouched down in front of him, careful not to touch him whilst he was in this dissociative state. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy? Can you hear me?” The boy quivered, his hands clutching harshly at the roots of his hair. “Toms, it’s Techno. Can you, uh, can you let go of your hair for me?” he fumbled out, entirely unsure of himself. A brief nod from Phil encouraged him to continue as the blonde continued tugging on his hair, murmuring quietly between his tears. “Ok, I’m gonna take your hands off for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you nod if that’s ok Tommy?” Phil asked gently, and the hybrid let out a sigh of relief at his assistance. He was no good at calming people down, diffident with his words and lacking the ability to use them in a way that would help others. It came more naturally to bite out an angry remark or lay into dark humour than to comfort, but he did know that the kid was doing himself no good by hurting himself, so he chose to focus on that for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Warily, he crouched in front of the younger, ensuring he was entirely visible so that contact wouldn’t come as a surprise and cause more panic. He slowly reached attentive fingers to rest lightly upon Tommy’s wrists, encouraging him to loosen his grip. Upon the absence of fear, he slowly removed Tommy’s hands from his hair and removed his own cape, placing the soft fabric in the boy’s hands so that he could grip it without hurting himself. He frowned at the sight of the kid tearily clasping at the red fabric, barely heaving in breaths, and decided here wouldn’t be the best place for him right now. Quietly warning him beforehand, he effortlessly lifted the other and carried him to the main room, setting him down on the sofa. Techno’s frown deepened as the boy curled in on himself, but at least the crying seemed to have eased at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil, keep an eye on him,” he grunted out, removing himself as soon as the man took over his position. The pressure lifted a bit at the sight of the man gently carding his hands through Tommy’s hair, quieting him down as he held the cape tightly to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, a shuffling sound caused Phil to lift his head from looking at the younger, who was now peacefully leaning against his shoulder. It was practically unheard of to see Tommy in this state, but he’d clearly been through more than either man could comprehend and it was understandable that he’d remain in such a passive state after the emotionally exhausting experience he’d had. Techno had entered with three steaming mugs in his hands, silently passing one to each of them before joining them on the sofa, leaving a slight distance between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Tommy whispered into his hot cocoa, keeping his head down.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologise, you’ve done nothing wrong mate,” Phil responded, smiling down at the other. Techno remained quietly at the end of the seat. The silence remained as the three finished their drinks, but the tense atmosphere had left for the most part. It was peaceful. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after finishing his drink Tommy fell asleep, clearly entirely exhausted from the emotional strain of the day. Phil remained still so as not to wake the boy leaning against his shoulder, however turned his head to look at Techno. The piglin still seemed tense, brows furrowed and lips downturned. Phil sighed at the guilt on the man's face, wishing he could do something to prevent the overthinking the younger was clearly doing. Phil had known the two long enough to know that despite Techno’s difficulties in expressing his affection, he cared deeply for the younger and was struggling to comprehend everything that had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did Dream do to him,” his usually rumbling voice sliced quietly through the silence, with a gentle tremor. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil frowned, not used to the emotion in the other’s tone. “I’m not sure,” he responded simply, returning his hand to running through the blonde’s hair. “But he’s safe now, with us. What happened isn’t important until he’s willing to tell us. For now, we just need to focus on ensuring he stays safe, ok?” Techno nodded gravely. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get back Phil. Leave the kid with me, we’ll be alright.” Phil nodded and gently stood from the couch, Tommy lying in his place. “Get home safe,” he grunted as the elder made his way to the door. Phil smiled softly back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow mate,” and with that, he was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno turned to face Tommy once more. Dutifully, he lifted Tommy’s body in a bridal style and carried him down to his room. His jaw clenched as the other let out a whimper, flinching violently in his arms and clutching tighter to the cape as he buried himself further into Techno’s chest. Techno tried to hold himself back from growing angry at the thought of the man who had done this to his brother. What had Dream done to him over Tommy’s exile? How bad had things been to render him so different from his usual self? Thoughts of revenge flooded through his head, but he quickly disregarded them. He would focus on Tommy for now, he could get to that later. Gently laying Tommy on his bed, he allowed the thoughts to flow from his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing that his grip on the fabric had loosened, Techno removed the cape from Tommy’s hands and softly draped the red fabric across his body. He rested his hand on his shoulder for a moment, smiling lightly at the peaceful expression on the younger’s face before pulling away and heading out. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And if when Tommy woke up the next morning he found a golden apple laying on his bedside table, there was no need for either of them to mention it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that's all, folks! thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed :) promised you it would have fluff in the end! thank you for your support guys, after exams are over I have some ideas for more stuff i'd like to write :) also do lmk if you have any requests and I'll consider them!! </p><p>thank you guys again, love u all!</p><p>-moomin :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>